Royal Chug
by IamDragonFury
Summary: PG, Flame Prince, and Breakfast Prince concoct an addictive drink that they and the other princes indulge in during a gathering, and become attached to it.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Chug

Chapter 1

Not really sure how to explain this one.

It's basically one of those stories where you got a group of young friends who wanna have some fun while the big dogs(kings and queens) ain't around, plus I like the idea of a PG/Breakfast Prince/Flame Prince trio at work.

* * *

It was another typical day in the land of Aaa, Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee were lounging in the shade of the treehouse.

"Nice day." Fionna said.

"Quiet, peaceful." Marshall Lee added.

Just then, they saw Prince Gumball walking back to the Candy Kingdom with a wagon carrying two large bags.

"Hey look," Fionna pointed out "there's Gumball."

"Wonder what he's doing." Cake said.

"Probably more science crud." Marshall sighed.

"Let's go see." Fionna suggested.

"Ohhh...I knew that was coming." the vampire groaned.

They got up and approached the prince.

"Hi Gumball." Fionna said.

"Whatcha doin', Pinky?" Marshall asked flatly.

"Oh...you know...royal stuff." PG replied awkwardly.

Marshall Lee started sniffing the air.

"What is that smell?" he wondered.

"Nothing," Gumball said quickly, trying to pull the wagon harder "I have to go, I have stuff I gotta do."

Marshall yanked the bag open, and found that it was full of old fruit.

"Ew," the vampire uttered, "why do you have a wagon full of rotten fruit?"

"It's...fermented." PG stated.

"Why do you have...fermented...fruit?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Well..." Gumball informed hesitantly, "me and the other princes are getting together at my castle tonight, and we decided that we'd do something we can't do around the other royals...so me...and a couple allies...are making...mature potables."

"...Ohh! I get it!" Marshall Lee responded, "You guys are gonna get wasted!"

"I didn't say that," Gumball retorted, "But yes, there will be drinking."

"Dude, I can see you being a big mouth drunk," Marshall Lee said, "you know, saying things that should not be said, telling every secret you know."

"I'm not gonna drink _that _much." Gumball replied.

"You say that now," Marshall laughed, "but you know, stuff happens."

"Whatever," PG responded, "I have to go."

He left with his supply of fermented fruit.

"We're goin' over there later, aren't we?" Fionna asked.

"Of course," Marshall Lee said, "I'd kinda like to see what the princes are like, wasted."

~PG's castle~

Gumball returned to the castle and found Flame Prince and Breakfast Prince waiting in his lab.

"Sorry I'm late." PG said.

"Took you long enough." Flame Prince stated.

"Did you get the stuff?" Breakfast Prince asked eagerly.

"Yes," Prince Gumball said, showing the contents of his bags "courtesy of Wildberry Prince."

"Great," Flame Prince replied, "let's get this done."

"FP," Gumball instructed, "start boiling, BP start cutting and peeling, I will do the rest."

"Won't this take a while?" Breakfast Prince asked, as he started tearing fruit apart.

"With the power of science," PG proclaimed, "it won't even take an hour."

After almost an hour of putting everything together, the princes had their new mix ready.

"We need to taste test it." Flame Prince said.

"Right..." PG replied, "so who's going first?"

No body spoke up.

"Fine." Gumball sighed.

He unscrewed one of the many bottles of their concoction.

"Come on," Flame Prince urged, "down it."

"Don't rush me." PG responded.

He took a drink and flinched.

"How is it?" Breakfast Prince asked.

"It's like acid going down your esophagus, but it's like ice when it hits the gut," Gumball responded, twitching "and it tastes...amazing!"

"Really? BP replied, "I want some!"

Breakfast Price took the bottle and took a drink.

He coughed as it went down.

"Wow," he gasped, "that's potent."

FP took the bottle and finished it off.

"That's gooood." he said.

"This night is going to be awesome!" Breakfast Prince yelled.

"And remember," Gumball informed "the elders can not know about this."

* * *

I can think of a whole bunch of things to do with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Chug

Chapter 1

Here we go.

* * *

~7:00 pm~

The other princes arrived at PG's castle.

"Is everyone here?" Gumball asked.

"Looks like it." Breakfast Prince said.

"Where's the drink?" Lumpy Sapce Prince questioned.

"Yeah," Slime Prince said, "I wanna get drunk."

Breakfast Prince brought out a covered cart and pulled the cover off, revealing the many bottles of their forbidden potable.

"What's it called?" Wildberry Prince asked.

PG was not sure what to say.

"Oh right," Prince Gumball stated, "we didn't name it."

"What should we call it?" Breakfast Prince wondered.

"Well," PG said, "I'm not sure, of course we're the only one's who'll be drinking it, so..."

Flame Prince whispered into the gum prince's ear.

Gumball shrugged.

"...Royal Chug." he declared

"I want some Royal Chug!" Emerald Prince uttered

"Patience everyone," PG announcement, "before we do any drinking, I have to say something."

The princes waited.

"Yes, we are going to indulge in what I may call the greatest "drink" I've ever tasted..." PG said.

"It's the _only_ "drink" you've ever tasted." Flame Prince called out.

"Is not," PG responded, "don't start with me!"

Flame Prince shrugged.

"Anyway," Gumball proclaimed, "we must remember that we are respected royal figures, and no matter how much fun we have tonight, we will _not _go overboard."

~2 hours later~

After a couple hours of drinking the "Royal Chug", the princes had become fairly intoxicated.

The castle was trashed, and there were bottles of Royal Chug all over the place.

Marshall Lee, Fionna, Finn, Cake, and Jake had shown up to survey the social gethering.

PG was looking on, already tipsy after only one Royal Chug.

Marshall came down beside him.

"What's going on?" the vampire asked.

"Things went a little differently than I had planned." PG sighed.

Lumpy Space Prince and Wildberry Prince were standing by the wall together, both wasted.

"Oh mah Glob," LSP said drunkenly, holding a Royal Chug, "I'm so drunk, I feel like I'm floating."

"You're already floating, LSP," WP slurred, "you're always floating."

"Oh yeah." LSP said.

Both princes broke down laughing.

"Worry about it later," Marshall told Gumball, "right now just have fun."

"And what are _you_ gonna be doing?" PG asked.

"Observing," Marshall replied, holding up a video camera, "documenting."

He started flying around the room.

Breakfast Prince ran up to Gumball, slamming right into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Gumball!" Breakfast Prince uttered.

"Careful, BP." PG groaned.

"Oh my Grod, Bubs," BP said, highly intoxicated, "I'm so wasted."

"I can see that." Gumball stated.

"You know what the crazy part is," Breakfast Prince laughed, "it only took two of these!" He pointed at the Royal Chug in his hand.

"Just try to control yourself." PG stated.

Flame Prince approached Prince Gumball.

"Unbelievable," the Fire Prince scoffed "we arranged this whole thing, with all this drink, it's been two hours, and _you _are standing here by yourself, barely buzzed."

"Hey, I am past the point of buzzed." Gumball stated.

"The point of this night is to have fun," Flame Prince asserted "look, even Mo-Chro is over there doing a keg stand."

They acknowledged the keg as Mo-Chro was blancing/floating over it and guzzling Royal Chug from the nozzle.

"Well, that's new." PG stated.

"For once," Flame Prince stated, "stop being so _frickin'_ demure!"

Gumball looked at the table, loaded up with Royal Chug.

"Unless," Flame Prince prodded, "you're a _craven_."

"Not tonight!" Prince Gumball proclaimed.

He grabbed a Royal Chug off the table and sucked it down in ten seconds, then he did so again and again.

"Wow." Fionna said, watching curiously

"This is gonna be an interesting night." Marshall Lee stated, still holding his video camera.

* * *

They're princes, but a majority of them are still teenagers, and what teenager doesn't wanna be bad once in a while.

I thank television and my Mom for my knowing of the keg stand, I don't think I'd ever be able to do one though, but I can see some of my classmates doing one.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Chug

Chapter 3

More drunken craziness.

* * *

~11:00 pm~

Four hours into the gathering at PG's castle, things had gotten fairly...wild.

With several gallons of Royal Chug down, the princes of Aaa each seemed to have taken on an entirely new identity in their inebriated state.

Space Angel Prince was all over the ceiling.

Jungle Prince was breaking things.

Lord Monochromicorn was so intoxicated, he could not fly straight. He kept bumping into the walls and ceiling, and his morse code was off.

"I've never seen any of them act like this before." Fionna said, watching the drunk princes freak out.

"That's alcohol for ya," Marshall Lee said, still recording the mayhem on his video camera, "it can stew even the most intelligent minds."

Prince Gumball, Flame Prince, and Breakfast Prince were standing in the corner, all highly drunk.

"Aside from the fact that my place is trashed," PG said, hammered, "I am enjoying this."

"We did good, Bubbers?" BP slurred.

Gumball nodded in responce.

"Ha ha," Breakfast Prince responded, "we did good."

"You know what," Gumball expressed drunkenly, "I have to say something."

He called Mo-Chro.

"Mo-Chro," PG requested, "get everyone's attention."

The inebriated stallion threw his back legs into the ceiling and knocked down the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Thanks." Gumball said flatly.

All the princes looked around confusedly.

"Okay," Gumball announced, "I have had a lot to drink, and I'm feeling talkative, so here goes...obviously things turned out a little differently than we planned."

"Royal Chug!" LSP yelled drunkenly.

"Not now, LSP," PG yelled, "I am talking!"

Lumpy Space Prince folded his arms and pouted.

"As hazardous as the whole thing is," Gumball slurred, "this is one of the funnest nights I've ever had, okay it be the most funnest night I ever dealt."

The other princes nodded.

"Sorry," PG said,"this stuff is starting to affect mah grammar."

* * *

Whoo, chapter 3 down.


	4. Chapter 4

Royal Chug

Chapter 4

Moving on.

* * *

~2:00 am~

Seven hours into the gathering at the Candy Castle, the palace was now beyond recognition.

The only sober ones present were Marshall Lee, Fionna, Finn, Cake, and Jake, who were there to observe the get together.

The princes were all incredibly plastered, saying and doing things they would not normally do sober.

Prince Gumball, Breakfast Prince, Flame Prince, Jungle Prince, and Space Angel Prince were standing in the corner.

Though they were all perfectly smashed, they all continued taking in their sweet Royal Chug.

Flame Prince, however, had started to become sober again, as being made of fire, the alcohol burned quickly inside him.

"Ah don' know if iss the drink gettin' to meh, or wha'," PG garbled, "but, I am not worried anymo'. Maybe I was jus' overreactin'."

"'Member a year ago, when we had like, no princesses at all?" Breakfast Prince slurred, unable stand up straight.

"Oh yeah," Gumball said, "we had to hang aroun' each other, and sometimes we...tried things."

"Speaking of trying things," Flame Prince said, "look over there."

They looked over and saw LSP and Wildberry Prince, sharing a drunken, open-mouth kiss.

"Nice." PG said strangely.

"Hey, you've done it before," BP replied, "'member PG? Four years ago?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Gumball muttered.

"Say wha' you will," Breakfast Prince said, "that was a good ten minutes for meh."

"Yeah, he didn't complain about getting burnt." Flame Prince scoffed.

Prince Gumball looked at FP.

"Maybe if you would've set the Flame Shield..." PG stated.

"I've told you time and time again," Flame Prince asserted, "it was not _all _my fault, you could have reminded me to set the Flame Shield!"

"Aside from that," PG proclaimed, "ev'rytime you got highly emotional your flames would grow higher and burn my stuff! I was tired of replacin' all my stuff 'cause it got burnt!"

"Well maybe if you would've had less flammable stuff, things would've gone more smoothly!" FP yelled.

"Maybe you should learn to control yo' flames!" Gumball shouted.

"Maybe you should learn to make up your mind!" Flame Prince growled.

"Oh, this ain't gonna be good..." Breakfast Prince said uneasily, taking another drink of Royal Chug.

"You know what," Flame Prince proclaimed, "you are self-centered!"

"Why would you say that!" PG questioned.

"You never appreciated anything I did for you!" FP asserted.

"That is a damn lie!" PG gasped.

"I did so much stuff for you, and you rarely thanked me!" Flame Prince expressed, "I was there whenever I was needed, I was a lamp, a lighter, a bug repeller, a bunsen burner, and a furnace...a furnace!"

"I know! I appreciated that!" PG affiremed.

"You didn't do much to show it!" FP yelled, "You spineless prude!"

"Don't say that!" PG cried emotionally.

"This gets even more interesting with each passing hour." Marshall Lee stated, still recording the whole thing.

"I am not spineless!" Gumball declared.

"Prove it!" Flame Prince retorted.

"How?" PG questioned.

"Make out with Breakfast Prince," Flame Prince challenged, "right here, right now!"

"Would you mind, BP? Gumball asked the breakfast prince.

"Mind?" BP laughed.

The two started making out, in front of Grod and everyone else, but because they were all drunk, they found it exciting.

"Well played, Bubblish." FP stated.

"Wait your turn!" BP told him, a resumbed kissing PG.

"What just happened?" Fionna asked awkwardly.

"Intrigue," Marshall Lee said, still recording, "that's what happened."

* * *

I support a lot of the hetero AT pairings but on the side the only same gender AT pairings I support are PGxFlame Prince, PGxBreakfast Prince, and Wildberry PrincexLumpy Space Prince.

I can't stand that whole MarcelinexPrincess Bubblegum pairing, to me it's just unrealistic and overrated, but that's just my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Royal Chug

Chapter 5

Continuing on.

* * *

~8:00 am~

The morning following the gathering at the Candy Castle, PG's castle was beyond trashed, no longer looking like a palace.

PG kept drifting in and out of consciousness, he had blacked out around 4 am, and all night afterwards he kept hearing a strange noise.

It did not take him long to realize that the sound he heard was the sound of the toilet flushing, never had it sounded so loud in his life.

When Gumball finally came to, he found himself staring into his, multiple times flushed, toilet.

Finally awake, he felt his actions last night coming back on him.

He felt as if he had just taken another beating from Marshall Lee.

Speaking of whom, PG suddenly heard a fierce shriek which caused him to throw himself backwards in shock onto the tile floor.

"Good morning." Marshall Lee said casually, floating over Gumball, still with his recorder in hand.

Gumball laid sprawled out on the floor and rubbed his head.

"Ah..." he groaned, "my head."

"Aww," Marshall quipped, "baby's first hangover."

PG sat up.

"Ya' all right?" Marshall asked.

"I can't tell." Gumball sighed, he looked down at his body, "I don't remember taking off my shirt."

"Man did you get sloshed last night." Marshall Lee informed.

Suddenly, PG's shower curtain got pulled back revealing Breakfast Prince laying in his bathtub, also without a shirt.

"BP," PG asked, "what the hell are you doing in my bathtub?"

"I don't know!" Breakfast Prince cried, "And I can't find my shirt!"

Gumball forced himself to his feet and stumbled out into the main hall.

"Oh...Grod." he uttered, seeing the state of his castle.

There was trash and Royal Chug, along with Royal Chug bottles, all over the floor and on the furniture.

Space Angel Prince was tangled in the curtains.

LSP and Wildberry Prince were passed out in the corner together.

Jungle Prince and Emerald Prince were laying on the table.

Mo-Chro was hanging upside down from the ceiling, then he fell down to the ground.

"Mo-Chro," PG said, "get up."

Lord Monochromicorn flailed his legs trying to get himself up, eventually he got to his hooves.

He tried to say something in morse code, but he was so out of it all he could stomp out was gibberish.

"Okay, this is all new for me." Gumball stated.

* * *

The moral of this story is Drink Responsibly.

Okay, that's not really the point of this story, but still, people should drink responsibly.


	6. Chapter 6

Royal Chug

Chapter 6

Moving on.

* * *

The only prince who was conscious, and not hungover, was Flame Prince, who slept in a chair.

"Guys!" PG called out, "Everyone, wake up!"

Nobody moved.

"I got this," Marshall Lee said, handing his camera to Fionna, "Fi, hold my camera."

He got his electric guitar and flew to the center of the room.

"Three, Two, One..." Marshall Lee counted down, then he played one loud chord on his guitar, instantly awaking everyone in the room.

"Ah!" Gumball groaned, grabbing his head, "Come on, man!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Marshall replied.

"Everyone," Gumball called, "get up!"

"Ah, Gumball," Space Angel Prince responded, rubbing his temple, "do you have to be so loud?"

"Come on guys," PG sighed, "let's just get ourselves together before someone catches on."

LSP and Wildberry Prince woke up in there corner, upon discovering that they were holding onto each other, they both yelled in shock and separated.

"I am so sorry." WP whimpered.

"It's okay, nothing happened," LSP responded, "I don't think."

PG wandered into his kitchen, which also was a mess.

Flame Prince approached Gumball.

"I guess things got more out of hand than we thought it would." FP stated.

"Yeah," PG groaned, "too much Royal Chug."

"Glad I'm made of fire," Flame Prince said, "everything I consume just drys up or burns away."

"Oh yeah," PG Gumball responded, "lucky you."

He picked up an odd taste in his mouth.

"Why do I taste bacon?" he wondered.

Breakfast Prince stumbled in and ran into the wall.

"I taste...b-bubblegum." he groaned.

"I got that on tape," Marshall affirmed, "check it out."

He rewound the tape and showed them their make out session from last night which got rather intense.

He stopped the tape, then proceeded to continue recording.

BP passed out.

"Oh. I see;" Prince Gumball said awkwardly, "and now I am going to vomit for an untirely unrelated reason."

He then turned around and blew chunks into his kitchen sink.

"Ah...memories." Marshall snickered.

* * *

Still going.


	7. Chapter 7

Royal Chug

Chapter 7

Still going.

* * *

When the afternoon came, the princes, slowly coming around, cleaned up the Candy Castle.

"Hey Gummers," LSP asked, "what are we supposed to tell our parents?"

"Huh?" Gumball responded, still a tad out of it from last night.

"When we go home, our parents, as well as other people, are gonna wonder what we did last night," LSP voiced, "so what are supposed to say?"

"Just say we hung out all night." Prince Gumball instructed.

"What if they ask us what we were doing _while _we were hanging out?" Lumpy Space Prince asked.

"I don't care," PG responded, "tell them anything that sounds realistic, just don't tell them about the drinking!"

"Whatever." LSP sighed.

Flame Prince approached Prince Gumball.

"Hey, the other princes are wondering if we're doing this again tonight." FP stated.

"I don't know," PG replied, "if everyone's up for it and can do it, we'll do it."

Flame Prince turned to the other princes.

"Hey! If everyone's free again tonight, we're doing it again!" he announced.

The other princes reacted joyfully.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a new battery." Marshall Lee said, checking his camera.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm saving more for later.


	8. Chapter 8

Royal Chug

Chapter 8

More drunken craziness.

* * *

~7:00 p.m., Candy Castle~

Just like the night before, all the princes were gathered at Prince Gumball's castle, once again indulging in the sweet potation that was "Royal Chug".

"I can't believe they're doing this again." Fionna stated.

"Yeah," Marshall Lee said, "oh well."

Prince Gumball and Breakfast Prince were standing the corner, drinking their Royal Chug.

"Hey, PG," BP wondered, "what do you think the princesses are doing right now?"

"Not sure," Gumball responded, "but it can't be anything destructive."

**~Ooo Candy Castle~**

"Go!" Lumpy Space Princess said.

Princess Bubblegum put on a pair of goggles and picked up a chainsaw.

The other princesses cheered as PB used the chainsaw to slice trough an old refridgerator.

**~Aaa Candy Castle~**

"They're probably watching television." Breakfast Prince said.

"You know, I didn't think we'd be doing this again." Gumball said awkwardly.

"Are you drunk yet?" Breakfast Prince asked.

"Almost there actually." Prince Gumball said.

Engagement Ring Prince stumbled over.

"Bubba," he said in an unusually loud tone, obviously drunk, "thank you so much for making this stuff, it makes me feel so normal."

"Good to hear, ERP," Gumball responded, "but there's no need to talk so loud."

"Sorry," ERP replied, "I'm just really, really happy!"

"I helped make the stuff." Breakfast Prince said.

"So did I," Flame Prince stated, "and do _not _forget it_."_

~One hour later~

The princes, and Lord Monochromicorn, were still drinking, and close to drunkeness, with the exception of Flame Prince.

PG was talking to some of the other princes in the corner, all intoxicated.

"I usually get along with ev'ryone, or at least I try to," Gumball slurred, "although, I do not care much for Skeleton Prince."

"It's okay, he can't drink anyway." Breakfast Prince said.

"Hey, Gumball," Water Prince called, "come here."

Gumball staggered over in his direction.

"You wanna do the funnel?" Space Angel Prince asked, holding up said device with a rubber tube attached to it.

"What's the funnel for?" Gumball asked.

"You put the end of the hose in your mouth and drink while we pour the Royal Chug into the funnel." Emerald Prince explained.

PG took the end of the rubber hose and looked at it.

"I-I...uh...okay." he said.

"Goog God," Marshall Lee said, still recording, "he's actually gonna do it?"

"You've seen this before?" Fionna asked.

"Seen it?" Marshall responded, "I've _done _it, of course alcohol doesn't affect the supernatural like it does the mortal, and from what I've seen, it's not for lightweights."

Prince Gumball placed the end of the rubber hose in his mouth, while Emerald Prince held the funnel.

Space Angel Prince proceeded to pour Royal Chug into the funnel, and Prince Gumball flinched when the drink hit his mouth, his eyes widening as he started chugging.

"Get it, Bubba!" Engagement Ring Prince shouted.

Then he and all the other princes started chanting: "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!..."

"We are going to need a _water hose _in the morning." Marshall Lee stated as he recorded the act on his camera.

* * *

The funnel is also called the "beer bong", but I'm sure everyone already knew that.

Still, more stuff to come later.


	9. Chapter 9

Royal Chug

Chapter 9

Moving on.

* * *

~9:00 a.m.~

Once again, the Candy Castle was trashed, all the princes, minus Flame Prince, were out cold from drinking so much.

Just like before, Marshall Lee surveyed the place with his camera.

"I didn't think it was possible," he said to himself, "but this place is even more trashed than it was the other night."

Flame Prince found Prince Gumball laying on his kitchen floor.

"Wake up, Pink Mess." Flame Prince said, kicking Gumball in the side.

PG opened his eyes and forced himself up, struggling to stay on his feet.

"It lives." FP stated.

"Ohh...Grod," PG groaned, "what happened last night?"

"You mastered the funnel...eight times." Flame Prince informed.

"Actually it was ten." Marshall said, holding up his video camera.

"Why are you _still_ filming?" Gumball asked.

"Cause it was the greatest entertainment I had ever gotten," Marshall answered, "and I wanted to preserve it on tape."

Just then the phone rang.

"Oh, Gro...I got it." PG sighed.

He answered the phone.

"Candy Castle." He said, trying to sound coherent.

The caller turned out to be Flame Queen, who was questioning the whereabouts of her son.

"He's here," Prince Gumball said, "everyone's here."

Flame Quuen went on to question why Flame Prince, and all the other princes, had spent all night at his palace again.

"Well you know," PG responded, "we all got to hanging out and we lost track of time."

The Fire Queen demanded her son come home.

"Flame Prince," Gumball said, "your mom wants you to get home."

"No problem there, I got nothing to hide," Flame Prince replied, "I'm not hungover."

Then he left.

"All right guys," PG announced, "everyone has to get home, people are getting suspicious."

"Can we take some Royal Chug?" Breakfast Prince asked.

"Everyone who doesn't have parents to worry about at hom can take some of the Royal Chug." Gumball said.

"Ohh." LSP whined.

All the Princes who could, grabed as much Royal Chug as they could and left.

* * *

Still going, I hope people like this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Royal Chug

Chapter 10

Moving on.

* * *

The day after the Royal Chug binge, PG was working in his lab.

Cinnamon Bun was there too.

While Gumball was busy, CB opened one of the drawers on PG's lab desk.

"How come there's a hole in this drawer?" Cinnamon Bun asked.

"Cinnamon Bun," Gumball scolded, "stay out of my stuff."

CB closed the drawer.

"Away from my desk," PG said, shooing the pastry woman away, "get, get, get."

As soon as Cinnamon Bun moved away, he opened the bottom drawer of the desk, whiched contained a bottle of Royal Chug, then he opened the one above it with a hole in it, he then pulled a long straw from his lab coat. Gumball put the straw down through the hole of the second drawer into the Royal Chug in the bottom drawer, then he proceeded to drink it.

Cinnamon Bun looked over when he she heard slurping noises.

"Prince Gumball," she wondered, "what are you doing?"

The Prince quickly stopped and looked up.

"Oh, nothing, CB," he said, licking his mouth, "just looking through my things."

Cinnamon Bun looked on strangely.

"Now stay out of my stuff," PG stated, "I'll be right back."

After disposing of the empty Royal Chug bottle, PG went to his kitchen.

He opened his fridge, only to discover that he had only one bottle of Royal Chug left.

"Oh Grod, it's almost gone." he groaned.

It was then his phone rang.

He answered it.

It was Breakfast Prince.

"Gumball!" BP yelled, "Emergency! I'm out of Royal Chug!"

"So am I;" PG responded, "Hang on, some one's on the other line." He switched over to the next caller, who happened to be Lumpy Space Prince, "Gumball, I need Royal Chug now!" It was not long before all the princes, minus Flame Prince, were calling about wanting more Royal Chug.

"Ah! BP," Gumball instructed, "you and Flame Prince get over here, we need to make more Royal Chug!"

* * *

Yay, another chapter down.


	11. Chapter 11

Royal Chug

Chapter 11

More stuff.

* * *

Breakfast Prince made his way over to Prince Gumball's house, but Flame Prince could not.

"What do you mean Flame Prince can't get here?" PG asked.

"Well," BP explained, "Flame Queen feels that he has spent enough time out of his lamp for a while."

"How are we suppose to get this stuff done?" Gumball groaned.

"Can't we use the bunsen burner?" Breakfast Prince asked.

"It'll take _way _too long." PG said.

"Well, what about your stove?" BP suggested.

"That would risk us getting caught." Gumball sighed.

"Well then what _do_ we do?" Breakfast Prince wondered.

Prince Gumball tried to think.

Just then, Princess Bubblegum entered the lab.

"Hi, guys," she greeted, "whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." both princes said.

"Nothing at all." PG said, standing in front of their Royal Chug making supplies, trying to hide it.

"Bubba, do you have anything you don't need anymore," PB asked, "like an old fridge, an old water heater, furniture..."

"Uh...there's and old metal bedframe in the basement." Gumball stated.

"How big?" Bubblegum asked.

"Like, two feet?" PG responded.

"With or without a headboard?" PB asked.

"With a headboard...why?" Gumball questioned.

"None of your concern...what are you guys doing?" she replied.

"It's none of your concern as well." PG said.

"Oh, okay then." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah." Gumball stated.

"Riiiight." PB said in return.

"Hold on," Prince Gumball asked, "do you happen to have contact with Flame Princess?"

"Yes...why?" Bubblegum wondered.

"Flame Prince is held up, so we were wondering if we can get Flame Princess's help." PG explained.

"For what purpose?" PB asked.

"Come on now," PG replied, "you know if I told you about my thing, then _you _would have to tell me about _your _thing."

"Right," Princess Bubblegum responded, "right, carry on...and that bedframe's in the basement, right?"

"Correct." Gumball stated.

"Cool." PB said.

* * *

I don't know how, but this is getting easier to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Royal Chug

Chapter 12

Still going.

* * *

After Princess Bubblegum recruited Flame Princess for PG and Breakfast Prince, she agreed to help them.

Of course, they did not go into details about what they were doing.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Flame Princess asked.

"Just boil this." PG said, referring to a large, glass canister full of Royal Chug.

"What is it?" Flame Princess asked.

"There's no need to ask questions," Gumball said casually, "could you please, just, boil it?"

"Sure." the Fire Princess said.

She placed her orange hands on the canister and proceeded to heat it up.

It took ten minutes for her to fully boil the concoction.

"Thank you, Flame Princess." Breakfast Prince said.

After that, Flame Princess.

"All right," PG said, "let's bottle this."

They quickly got the Royal Chug into the many bottles they had.

"It's so wrong," Breakfast Prince giggled, "but it feels so liberating."

"I know right?" Prince Gumball responded.

"Should we call the others?" BP asked.

"We should wait till dark." PG stated.

"Good call." Breakfast Prince said.

"Seriously though," Gumball expressed, "I wonder what the princesses are doing right now."

~Ooo~

"Look everyone," PB said, "I got something new to do in today."

She showed them the bed frame she got from PG, which she had carried in by Muscle Princess.

The other princesses cheered happily.

Bubblegum put on her goggles.

"Jungle Princess, LSP," she requested, "help me out here."

Jungle Princess grabbed a sledge hammer and Lumpy Space Princess grabbed an axe.

PB picked up her chainsaw.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Wildberry Princess said eagerly.

PB, LSP, and JP began to demolish the bedframe by crushing and chopping it to pieces, while the other princess watched on and cheered.

"WHOO!" Princess Bubblegum cried, as she sawed the bedframe with the chainsaw, "I LOVE YOU, BUBBA!"

* * *

I had to have the princesses doing something in their free time while the princes are getting stupid drunk.


	13. Chapter 13

Royal Chug

Chapter 13

Still going.

* * *

Come nightfall, the princes returned to the Candy Castle to get more Royal Chug from Prince Gumball and Breakfast Prince.

LSP took a large bag of it.

"How are you gonna get that past your parents?" Gumball asked.

"You know me," Lumpy Space Prince responded, "I'll just go live hobo-style for a while again."

"Good plan." PG replied.

"You don't think Flame Princess caught on to us, do you?" Nreakfast Prince asked.

"I don't think so," Gumball said, "we never told her what it was she was boiling."

"What if she talks about it and someone tries to investigate?" BP wondered.

"I think you're worryig over nothing." PG replied.

"Girls talk!" Breakfast Prince whimpered.

"Shush!" Gumball responded, "Don't think about it."

"How can I not?" BP voiced, "For all we know, Flame Prince could be getting interrogating by his mother as we speak."

"Albumen, I think you need a drink." PG stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Breakfast Prince said.

He took a Royal Chug, opened it, and drank it quickly.

"For all we know," Prince Gumball said, "the princesses could be doing something just as bad as we are, maybe even worse."

"Like what?" BP responded.

Suddenly, Engagement Ring Prince ran by yelling, "Grod! Princess Bubblegum is here!"

"Everyone, be cool!" PG yelled, "Don't tell her what were doing!"

He ran to his front door and found PB standing outside.

"What's up, Belzy?" he said.

"uh...what's going on in there?" Bubblegum asked.

"Nothing," Gumball replied, then he noticed the chainsaw in her hand, "why do _you _have a chainsaw."

"I was...fixing it." PB stated.

"Ah, I see." Gumball said.

"You know that huge old bench you had in the castle yard that you were thinking of throwing away?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah?" PG responded.

"Where is it?" the princess wondered.

"Out back." Gumball answered.

"Thank you." Bubblegum said.

Then she went around back.

Prince Gumball was joined by Engagement Ring Prince.

"Is she onto us?" ERP asked.

"No, but she asked for something to take again." PG said, then he went on t o wonder, "Is this what girls do to guys? Take their stuff?"

"Who knows?" Engagement Ring Prince said, "We haven't had to deal with them until now."

* * *

Still going.


	14. Chapter 14

Royal Chug

Chapter 14

Moving on.

The Ice Queen gets owned.

* * *

While Princess Bubblegum and the other princesses were busy demolishing more stuff, all the princes were hanging out at Prince Gumball's castle.

Once again they were indulging in their sweet Royal Chug.

"Do you think we're getting addicted to this stuff?" PG wondered.

"Nah, nah," Breakfast Prince said, "we're just having fun."

At that very moment, the Ice Queen was approaching the Candy Castle.

"All right," she sighed, "let's see what I can do today."

She blew a hole in the ceiling and dropped down inside.

"Prince..." she said, until she noticed the scene in front of her, "What the?"

"It's Ice Queen!" Engagement Ring Prince uttered.

"Go away Ice Queen," Prince Gumball yelled, "nobody likes you!"

Ice Queen looked around strangely.

"Are you all drunk?" she asked.

"Duh." PG replied, holding up a Royal Chug and then drinking from it.

"Do your elders know what you're doing?" IQ questioned.

"That's none of your business and we'll thank you to stay out of our personsal affairs!" Prince Gumball replied.

"You can't talk to me like that," Ice Queen replied, "I am older than you."

Gumball looked at her and proclaimed, "I'm not blind you old cougar, I know you're older, you are so old even Grod looks down at you and says "Damn, that is one old broad!"."

"Ah, let's just get this over with." IQ groaned, holding up her glowing hands.

Just then, Jungle Prince smashed the Ice Queen over the head with the keg they had, knocking her out.

The other princes all looked on in shock.

"Good Grod!" PG uttered, "JP, why'd you do that!"

"I-I'm sorry," Jungle Prince replied tensely, "I panicked!"

"Oh Grod! Oh Grod! Oh Grod!" Engagement Ring Prince whimpered.

"Wait." Gumball said.

He ran over and kicked the Ice Queen in the head, making her twitch.

"She's not dead." he announced.

"What do we do?" Breakfast Prince responded anxiously, "She saw everything!"

"Somebody smash half of a bottle," Engagement Ring Prince suggested, "we have to finish the job!"

"No, no, no," Prince Gumball voiced, "we're not heathens people, we are respected royals, so we will do the honorable princely thing...and tie her up and lock her in the basement."

"Deal!" the other princes replied unanimously.

They tied the Ice Queen up and duct taped her mouth shut, then they dragged her down into the basement.

"We can't just leave her down here forever, can we?" Space Angel Prince inquired.

"Not forever," PG stated, "just until she forgets what she saw."

"All right then," Breakfast Prince sighed, "let's go."

"Oh, one more thing." Gumball said.

He removed the Ice Queen's tiara.

"Good call." Engagement Ring Prince said.

* * *

This scene wasn't originally supposed to be in the story, but it just came to me, so I decided to use it.


	15. Chapter 15

Royal Chug

Chapter 15

Still going.

* * *

"Smash it!" Water Princess yelled.

Princess Bubblegum took a large, double bladed axe down on the old bench PG let her have.

"Yay! I love it when we do this!" Engagement Ring Princess said happily, clapping her hands.

"As long as no one else knows what we're doing." Bubblegum said, chopping the old bench apart.

~Aaa Candy Castle~

The princes were all sitting around the table in main hall.

Nobody was saying a word.

"Bubba?" Engagement Ring Prince spoke up.

"Yeah?" PG replied.

"Are we gonna get sent to the Nightosphere?" ERP wondered.

"No, no," Gumball said, "we...we didn't kill anyone, we are...youngsters...just...trying to live."

"We assaulted a person, bound her, and threw her down in the basement." Breakfast Prince said.

"Well it serves her right," PG said, "breaking my ceiling and pestering us like she usually does."

"I think we've had too much to drink." ERP said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Gumball stated.

Just then PB came through the door unannounced.

"Question," she spoke up, "how do you get a nail of out someone's hand?"

She apparently was paying no attention to the large amount of alcoholic potations in the room.

"Uh...let a doctor do it?" PG suggested.

"I was thinking more of a...home method." Bubblegum replied.

"...Knock the person out or tie'em down, then grabe some plyers and rip it out?" Gumball offered.

"That's more like it," Bubblegum said, "thank you."

Then she left.

"Now I really wanna know what they're up to." PG stated.

* * *

The end will be soon, mainly because I'm running out of ideas and this story is gonna start sucking eventually.


	16. Chapter 16

Royal Chug

Chapter 16

Still going.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum tied Water Princess down to a chair, binding her arm, so she could get the nail out of her hand.

Water Princess was whimpering in pain.

PB held up a pair of pliers.

"Now what did we learn?" Bubblegum asked, like a parent lecturing a child.

"Keep your hand out of the way of a nail gun." Water Princess whined.

"That's right," Bubblegum said, "because I _did _tell you to watch your hands."

"I know," Water Princess groaned, "I'm sorry."

"Just hold still," PB instructed, "and I'll get that nail out."

Water Princess tensed as Princess Bubblegum grabbed the stuck nail with her pliers.

"Here we go." PB said.

Water Princess screamed piercingly as Bubblegum began pulling and twisted the nail in her light-blue hand, trying to get it out.

"AAAHHH!," Water Princess screamed, "AAAAHHHH! OHH! GROD! OH GROD! GROD WHY! WHY! WHAT DID I DO! WHAT DID I DOOOOO! MERCY! MERRRRCCCCYYYYY!"

"I got it." Bubblegum stated, holding up the extracted nail.

"Oh," Water Princess replied coolly as PB untied her, "that wasn't so bad."

It was then Gumball, Breakfast Prince, and the recently released Flame Prince showed up, along with the other princes.

"What is going on here?" Prince Gumball asked, "it sounds like a murder in progress."

"No, Water Princess was freaking out because I was removing a nail from her hand." Bubblegum explained.

"Why was there a nail in her hand?" PG asked.

"She carelessly handled a nail gun..." Bubblegum admitted, "while we were...demolishing stuff."

"Ah, so that's why you were taking my stuff." Gumball replied.

"Yeah," PB said, "so what were you all doing?"

"We were...getting stupid drunk," Gumball admitted, "me, Breakfast Prince, and Flame Prince made this new drink..."

"Wait," Bubblegum responded, "you guys were getting drunk and you didn't invite us?"

"We thought you would tell on us." PG said.

"Tell on you?" PB affirmed, "We'd join you."

"Well why didn't you tell us you were destroying us?" Gumball questioned, "Same reason?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"So now what?" PG wondered.

~5 hours later~

Both the Princes and the Princesses got together in casual wear, indulged in Royal Chug, and proceeded tearing old stuff apart with tools.

Marshall Lee was recording the whole thing, while Marceline, Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake watched on.

"Crazy, crazy royals," Marshall said, as he recorded the whole thing.

"I am never drinking ever." Fionna said.

Prince Gumball, though pretty drunk, in his black hoodie with blue fire on it, picked up a chainsaw.

"Okay," Princess Bubblegum, drunk, in her pink hoodie, also holding a chainsaw instructed, "pull the thing."

PG pulled the chord on the chainsaw, starting it, then PB started hers.

"Watch your fingers now!" PB yelled, putting her goggles on, then pulling his goggles down over his eyes.

Then they started catting into an old car from Lumpy Space.

The princesses and princes watched on excitedly.

Flame Prince slid over next to Water Princess.

"Flame Prince, Prince of the Fire Kingdom," he said casually, "hi, how ya doin?"

Water Princess laughed coyly.

"This is great!" Gumball said, talking over the sound of the chainsaw, "But I feel like we forgot about something."

~Candy Castle Basement~

The Ice Queen was still trapped in the basement struggling to free herself from the stuff the princes used to bind her, but it was hard because she did not have her tiara, and was therefore powerless.

~Ooo~

"Oh well," PB said, "you'll probably remember later."

"Yeah." PG replied.

Then they continued sawing up the car.

"Now _that's _love right there." Marshall Lee said.

* * *

Nothing says love like getting drunk and tearing a car apart together.

Sorry it's over now, but I have so much to do right now. Maybe I'll do a follow up to this story sometime.


End file.
